


Control

by Synnerxx



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Referenced Bondage, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-14
Updated: 2008-08-14
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki owns Tommy and Tommy knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in the Motley fandom.

Nikki knows very well the power he holds over Tommy whether Tommy does or not. He can make him say, do, think, and feel whatever he wants him to. He doesn't know and doesn't care if Tommy knows that-that he owns him, no questions asked- though he suspects he does because Tommy really isn't as dumb as he pretends to be.

Sometimes Nikki wonders just how far he can push Tommy. What his limits are and if he can break them. A little game of bondage with some random whore tells him that Tommy can take quite a bit of pain. That's very interesting and useful too. He files it away for later use.

Nikki wonders if he can make Tommy fall in love with him. Could he really push him that far? Could he make someone love him? Most people would say no, you can't force someone to love you. They'll just end up resenting you in the end. The again, most people aren't Nikki Sixx. Thank God for small favors.

Right now, Nikki is watching Tommy as he sleeps. The gentle up and down movement of his chest fascinates him. He strokes his cheek and smirks lightly at the faint bruises on Tommy's neck. His mark. No one else gets to mark Tommy like this. No one else gets to possess Tommy like this. No one else gets to completely own Tommy like this. Only Nikki does.

Nikki frowns briefly, remembering the time he had caught Vince fucking Tommy. It had been right after a show and they were in the showers. Nikki had been late, talking to some roadie about his bass and had walked in later than the rest of the band. Mick was nowhere to be seen, which was just as well. Tommy and Vince had no idea that he was watching them. He hadn't said anything, just slipped away quietly.

After that, he had been extremely cold to Vince and ignored Tommy completely. He really couldn't blame Vince. He didn't know who Tommy belonged too, but Tommy sure as fuck did. The punishment lasted three weeks. That's how long it took for Tommy to come crawling back.

Now he smiled gently at Tommy, who was still lost in sleep. He leaned forward and kissed his drummers' forehead. Tommy shifted, reaching out for Nikki. "Nikki.........love you." Tommy murmured.

Nikki's grin widened. Now he had control over Tommy's mind, body, and soul. It was a good thing that he loved Tommy too, even though Tommy thought he was just using him. He would have to remedy that someday. He curled up next to his lover, arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Love you too, Tommy." he whispered.


End file.
